Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to pavement treatments, and more particularly, to enhanced visibility pavement treatments and methods of producing enhanced visibility pavement treatments.
Background of the Invention
Roadway features and lane designations are increasingly distinguished through the use of colored paving materials. These paving materials may mark a portion of or the entirety of the road or lane. For example, in many municipalities, the color green may be used to designate a bike lane. The purpose of this designation is to warn drivers against traversing the lane or parking in the lane.
At night, it may become difficult or even impossible to detect the colored paving materials without adequate lighting. In areas where such lighting is not installed or may be difficult to install, colored pavement may lose most of, if not all of its functionality. A similar result may occur during the day at times when visibility is impaired due to weather, and the like.
Previous attempts to solve this issue have included the use of retroreflective materials. However, the use of retroreflective materials may reduce the coefficient of friction between the pavement and the rubber of the tires. This reduction may create a driving surface that provides less than sufficient friction; furthermore, the surface may be unsuitable for some or even all vehicles.
Consequently, there is a need for enhanced visibility colored paving materials.